Bones How to Spend New Years Eve
by englishstudent01
Summary: *One-Shot* Find out Brennan and Booth spend New Years Eve. Happy New Year's Bones fans!


Bones: How to Spend New Years Eve?

***Hey Bones, Happy Years Eve, This one shot. Belated hoilday gift, and apology for deleted "BB- In My Arms"***

***Enjoy delighting hoilday one shot***

It was 10:45pm, On New Years Eve, Most people now are either at the bars or their homes celebrating New Years watching Dick Clark's Rock Year Eve, But Dr. Temperance Brennan wasn't one those people. She was sleeping soundly in her bed until hearding the sound of knocking coming from her door. At first Brennan ingored it thinking was hologians playing around but she heard the sounds of a fimliar voice calling her,

"Bones!, Oh Come on, Bones! Open the door!"

Recongizing the voice immdetealy as she got out bed turned on the lights, grabbed a robe to cover the nightgown she was wearing, fixing herself up quickly, she opened the door, to hear the blowing of a blowhorn from Booth who was wearing a ridicious green hat imprinted with _Happy New Year_ on the front, as then yelled,

"Happy New Year! Bones!"

"Booth" Brennan complain, " What are you doing here, do you have any idea what time it is?"

Booth told her, "Why, its almost midnight, Bones"

Brennan inform him, "Actually, its not almost midnight, you at least still have an hour and a half left, but the fact is, its late, I'm tried and was sleeping."

Booth couldn't help it but he began to laughed, thinking who would sleeping at this time of celebration and he thought Brennan was kidding. Brennan now getting annoyed she asked, "Whats so funny?"

"Nothing, its just you sleeping while people are celebrating New Years Eve, Don't see it." Booth said

Brennan told him, "Booth, I understand that you celebrating holidays like Christmas and tonight means something to you, but it means nothing to me."

Booth had enough, he now had mission, as he try to make way inside Brennan's apartment, "Okay, Bones let me in here."

"Why!" she yelled

"Because, I am going to show you, how to spend New Years Eve!" Booth said, as made his into the apartment.

"Booth!" Covering herself more with the robe she was wearing

"What, Bones" turning noticing the robe as he added, "Fetching robe there, Bones."

After a second of saying that Booth, bit his as took a better of what she was wearing, then Booth realize she wasn't kidding she was sleeping; peacfully, soundingly and look what did ruin that _what an idiot _he thought to himself and then he said to her,

"Oh geez, Bones, I'm sorry, I thought you were kidding, you were sleeping."

"Booth, you should know, I don't kid."

Booth thinking he must be drunk, as he want to slap himself over the head for being so stupid, then he reply, " Listen, I'm sorry, I'd better go and let you sleep, night, Bones"

Brennan feeling bad for Booth she stop him in his tracks and told him, "Booth, wait, don't leave, you can stay."

"Really" Booth thrilled

"Really, make yourself at home, I have change, but I will be right back." Brennan said as she head to her bedroom to change

Booth called out, "Bones."

"Yeah, Booth," as she stopped

"Thanks" Booth winked a smile at her

Brennan response with a smile back as she reply. "Your weclome."

Then Brennan left into her bedroom as she change into something more apporiate. Twenty minutes later, Brennan return into the living room. Brennan looked to find, her new LCD flatscreen on Dick Clark's rocking eve, as one of Brennan's favorite music group coldplay was playing "Fix you." Thinking no was around, Brennan couldn't help but move to this song as she bob her head, sway her hips along her hands, snapping fingers. dancing to the amazing last chorus of the song. What she didn't notice was Booth was watching from the kitchen as he just finish pouring champange for the two of them. While watching Brennan, he smirked at her. as it was sweet sight watching Brennan dancing, moving to beat of a song she loved, he hated to ruin it so he let finish her dance, the song ending he took off his ridicious hat, grabbed the glasses of the champange he said,

"Come and get your champange, before its get warm there, Bones."

Booth handed her champange glass, as kling their glasses Booth mention, "Nice moves, you got."

Brennan giggled spirts a bit of champange out her mouth, "You saw me,"

"Yeah, " Booth shaking head

"Well, Thanks, I guess." Brennan reply

Booth chuckled, "You got the LCD Flatscreen, I suggested."

Booth and Brennan heading toward the T.V room Brennan said, "Yes, Thank you, By the way."

"Why? Thank me?" Booth asked as sat on the couch

Brennan sat right along with him, "You're were right, it was definately steal, after the holidays so, I thought we do hang out together. Why not get it. So thanks for the advice." Brennan smirked at him

Booth smirked back, "Thanks for taking it."

For the next 45 minutes Brennan and Booth were on the couch mostly talking rather and watching T.V. They drank more champagne, made some jokes, laughed having a fun time. The conversation and laughs die down. Booth and Brennan watched Rocking New Year's eve as Dick Clark introduce Sara Bareils and her singing the song called "Gravity." While Sara sang her song the show focused on some the couples together at Times Square, cuddling, swaying together. Booth then glance at Brennan and had an idea, as he put down his glass, he got up from the couch, stood in front of Brennan held out his hand and asked,

"May I have this Dance?"

"Yes, You may" Brennan answered as she grabbed a hold Booth's hand

They moved into the center of the T.V happy to have plently of room to move, within the next few minutes slowly and steady Brennan & Booth were dancing together moving to the words and beat of the song,

_You hold me, without touch. Keeping without chains. I never wanted anything so much, to drown your love, and I feel your rain._

_Set me Free, Leave me be. Don't wanna fall another into your Gravity._

The song reaches its end though it didn't stop Brennan and Booth from dancing as they heard the countdown to 2010 to begin from 10-1. 10! Brennan and Booth glance at each other, 9! Their glance met each others eyes. With each passing number went down, the closer Brennan and Booth got, 8!,7!,6!,5!,4!,3!,2!.1! Once it reached to one, it was 2010 as eveyone screamed "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" , all the couples kissing, Brennan and Booth share their first kiss of the new year. As they had no need in tellling each other Happy New Year, because it was starting to be a great one.

The end


End file.
